A Mixed Up Fairytale
by sanjee-chan
Summary: In a world of fairytales and wonder you, the reader, are a mermaid. You lived the perfect life under the sea, until your best friend, Luffy, decides to explore a forbidden part of the ocean. And soon, you find yourself in the adventure of a life time where wishes and dreams come true. But, happy endings don't always come so easily, you know. Comeplete list of characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To people who are wondering where some of my other stories went, I deleted them. The cover of this story is from the One Piece wiki, it's an official cover the Dressrosa Arc. I guess, you would have seen it if you read the manga. So, in short, I do NOT own the cover picture. This AU was made as a request for Suzuka-sama on deviantART. She wanted an x mermaid!reader story. Hope you guys like it. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

 _Summary: In a world of fairytales and wonder you, the reader, are a mermaid. You lived the perfect life under the sea, until your best friend, Luffy, decides to explore a forbidden part of the ocean. And soon, you find yourself in the adventure of a life time where wishes and dreams come true. But, happy endings don't always come so easily, you know. Complete list of canon characters so far: Luffy, Corazon, Zoro (to be added later, for sure)_

* * *

"_!" Luffy called and banged his fists on the blue seashell door.

"Wh-Who's there!?" you yelled as you ungracefully fell on your butt and hid behind your bubble bed, unaware that it was Luffy who had been calling.

"Oi! _!" Luffy pushed your door open. Like, literally pushed through the door and broke it.

Realizing that it was your bestie who had given you the unwelcome morning call, you swum up from your hiding place and gestured wildly at your door. "Luffy! Do you know how long it took me to find a new shell!? It took me a week since you broke the last one!"

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head while giving you a not-so-sorry grin. "But we have to go! I found something cool!"

XXXXX

You sighed. You definitely shouldn't have followed him. Especially without eating your favorite breakfast, Seaweed Crispies (LoL I just decided to make a cereal for mermaids to eat). Knowing Luffy, he was probably gonna show you a hermit crab. Or a black rock. Or another hermit crab. So, you were definitely surprised when he stopped in the middle of nowhere. The oh-so-new definition of cool.

"Luffy?" you began, suspicion creeping into your voice. "What is this?"

"Don't you know?" he turned to you with a grin.

You shook your head.

"This is the Forbidden Ocean!" he swung his arms enthusiastically. (Okay, I know, that's a super lame name but, I really can't think of a better one)

"What!? NO! We didn't even pass by the sign!" you thought about the small wooden sign that kept merfolk from straying too far. You remembered that it was supposed to be there, right where Luffy was, and that you had put a blue smiley on the side… Scratch that last part!

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked nonchalantly as he held up the signboard, complete with the blue smiley face.

"OH NOOO!" you panicked, swimming circles around Luffy as you tried to calm down. "King Neptune will be mad! We'll be sent to the dungeon!"

Luffy pouted at you and tilted his head to one side. "But it's just a sign, isn't it?"

You stopped circling him and took a deep breath before talking. "Did you read what was on the sign?"

"Ah," he held up the sign for you to see. "It said, Forbidden Ocean."

You groaned in frustration. "Did you read the fine print?"

When his face zoomed in on the signboard, you instantly knew that he hadn't. "Erm, Failure to Keep Away Means… I can't read the last part."

"See?" you grabbed his tail and shook him upside down. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"

He gave you a look. "But, I can't read the last part."

Frowning, you released his tail. "Stupid fine print."

XXXXX

"LUUFFFYY!" you whined.

Luffy swum ahead of you, occasionally doing backflips under the water as he tried his best to contain his excitement. He was heading towards a shallow part of the water, which you guessed was not very good. Weren't merfolk supposed to stay in the water? And whatever was not in the water was probably hideous and scary. But it's not like you've been outside the water though, you were too scared for that kind of risk. Well, actually everyone is too scared for that kind of risk except for, well, you know who.

"_! Hurry up!" Luffy called back to you while he swum backwards.

"Luffy! This is dangerous!" you protested as he took your hand gently.

"Come on!" he urged, pulling you alongside him. "We're almost out of the water!"

"I want IN the water! Not OUT!" you pulled your hand out of his grasp, pink tinting your cheeks. Sure, Luffy was your bestie since birth but stupid mer-girl hormones and puberty made that into a small crush. Like, really small…

"Shishishishi! Why do you change color when I touch you?" he laughed. Oh, the innocence of his brain.

"I'm NOT changing color!" you stiffly brought your hands to your side, balling them into fists as you willed your face not to become any pinker. "Repeat, NOT!"

He then grabbed your arm and he shot up to the water's surface.

"KYAAAAHHHH!" that's the sound of you screaming.

"OW!" and that's the sound of Luffy wincing from your half-hearted punch to his stomach.

Still somewhat mad at him for doing that all of a sudden, you haven't really noticed that the top half of your body was out of the water. You kept on punching him lightly until he made a move to stop you. You frowned at him and was about to talk when he pointed to something behind you and whispered in a soft voice.

"_, look."

You craned your neck to get a better view. "Wow."

The seagull that Luffy pointed at flew past your face, creating a small gust of wind that blew away small strands of your hair. Luffy laughed and proceeded to chase after the bird. Your face showed amazement at the new surroundings you experienced. The air, the birds, the clouds, the sun, the wind. But you, of course, didn't know what any of those were. You were a mermaid, after all.

Still waist-deep in your fantasy, you raced after Luffy. "Wait for me, Luffy!"

By now, you had completely forgotten about your opposition to going out the water. The two of you laughed as you followed the bird, swimming by the water's surface. Through all the fun you were having, you didn't notice that the water lever was getting lower and lower until the seagull flew over land.

"Hey, what's with this wall?" Luffy asked as you reached the shore bank.

You placed a hand on the rocky bank, the top was a few feet above your head. "Maybe we can go over it?"

XXXXX

Corazon looked up to the sky, the sun's harsh rays obscured partly by his bangs. He sat up, pulled his scarf down to tie it around the collar of his shirt and looked around.

"I must be hearing things," he stood up and walked over to the shore which resembled a tiny cliff. "Either that or-" His eyes widened in shock. Dropping down to the ground, he looked over the edge carefully. "Are those mermaids?"

His lips pulled up in a small smile, soft blue eyes twinkling slightly in amazement. "I've never seen a mermaid before. Wait a minute, that other one's a-"

His voice caught in his throat as the ground underneath him gave way. "AAAHHHH!"

Luffy looked up just in time to see something fall from the sky. "_, look out!"

You tilted your head upwards only to get hit, right smack in the forehead by something quite heavy and solid. "OOOFF!"

You massaged your temple as you tried to get all the blurry things out of your eyesight by blinking. You felt a something hold onto your chest, well, to be exact it was holding onto the shells on your chest. Your eyes slowly regained their focus and you saw the something still holding onto you. And your face immediately turned pink.

"A-a-are you alright?" you stuttered as Luffy moved behind you to get a better view.

"It's alright, it happens all the time." He tried to pull himself up and you heard something pop.

"My shell!" you screamed, face turning a whole new shade of pink.

"Shishishishi! _'s face!" Luffy laughed, completely unaware of your predicament.

"LUFFY! That is NOT funny!" you covered your chest with your hands while giving him your best glare. With pink-tinted cheeks.

Corazon's face reddened as he tried to look away. "I am SO sorry! It was accident, I swear!"

"Give my shell back!" you reached a hand out for your shell.

"Oh, here," he blindly tried to give you your shell back while his back was turned. "Y-yo-you got it yet?"

"Maybe, if you stopped moving around, so much." You made another grab for it.

"Here, _!" Luffy took it and shoved it into your hand.

"Thanks, bestie."

XXXXX

"I'm REALLY sorry about-"

"What is this place?" you and Luffy breathed.

Corazon had managed to help the two of you over the 'wall' and onto the top. And after a quick round of introductions, the three of you were sitting by the water's edge. "Have you never been out of the water before?"

"This was actually Luffy's idea," you gestured back to Luffy.

"Yo," he held up a hand and swished his tail back and forth.

"So you really are mermaids," he mused putting a knuckle to his chin and leaning to the side. Just then the ground gave way and he fell into the water, again.

"Grab on!" Luffy pulled Corazon out of the water using his tail.

Corazon coughed up some water and you patted his back hesitantly. "Are you alright?" you asked him for the second time that day.

"I'm just real clumsy," he gave you a sheepish smile.

"Oh," you nodded in understanding. "Anyway, me and Luffy had been wondering for a while-"

"Do you poop?" Luffy asked enthusiastically as he butted into the conversation.

Corazon's face paled and he gave Luffy a nervous chuckle. "Ugh-"

"DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" you slapped the air next to your face.

"Why not?" Luffy turned to you with a pout which you returned with a blank stare.

You took a deep breath, "What I mean is, what exactly are you?"

"Me? I'm a human. Well, more or less."

"Oh, a hooomann," you and Luffy echoed.

"You guys," he shook his head in unbelief. "Seriously don't know what a human is?"

"Nope!" Luffy grinned.

"I wish I was hooman!" you put both hands on the ground before you and smiled at him. (Sometimes, I think Luffy's attitude can rub off you, well, it definitely happened to me)

"Sounds fun!" Luffy agreed.

Corazon's smile widened. "Actually, that could-"

"Fufufufu, a wish?"

* * *

 **A/N: Suzuka-sama, if you're reading this, please know that I do intend to include Zoro in the next chapter. I promise I will. Anyway, I hope you don't mind the extra author's notes that I sneaked into the story. If it annoys you, even just a little bit, please tell me and I won't add them again. Also, is it just me, or did Luffy laugh a lot in this chapter? Is that OOC? Is Corazon OOC? Please tell me in a review or PM. I promise to update as soon as possible. Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for pointing that out Miss catspats31. But I've seen other xreader stories around here and people don't really seem to mind. Anyway, I do know about that part of the guidelines. Yes, I LEGIT broke the rules… But just in case cupcakes, I am also publishing this story on deviantART and tumbLr. Links on my profile page. Check if you want and I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

 _=====PREVIOUSLY=====_

 _Corazon's smile widened. "Actually, that could-"_

" _Fufufufu, a wish?"_

 _=====CONSEQUENTLY=====_

* * *

"Hmm?" you and Luffy turned to face the area where the voice had come from.

"It was a wish," the man laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Wasn't it?" The first thing you noticed was the fact that he was wearing pink. And that, for some weird reason, it looked very good on him. A little too good…

"Doffy," Corazon greeted hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

"Hello, Roci, little brother," he gave a small smile which eventually turned into a grin.

Wait, didn't 'Roci' introduce himself earlier as Corazon? Maybe it was a nickname? And they're brothers? Well, it's no wonder that they have the same hair color.

"Mermaids," 'Doffy' cooed as his attention fell on you. "Oh, wait, the other one's a guy. Well, it doesn't really matter. You do want to be human, right?"

You and Luffy perked up at the thought of becoming human. "Hoomann?"

Doffy gave an amused chuckle at your pronunciation but continued. "I'll grant your wish, for-"

"Enough, brother," Corazon stepped in between you. "I can grant their wishes myself."

Doffy smirked. "I can't remember the last time you made the 'right' spell. You never got to the exchange. It's not a wonder, you are starting to become weaker."

Corazon's eyes narrowed. "I CAN do it."

Doffy tipped his shades. "Really?"

Corazon gave his brother a firm look.

"Oh, well. I guess I'm not needed," Doffy bent down and cupped your chin. "But if you really need a wish come true, call me, okay?" You gave a shy nod and he smirked. He kissed your forehead and crouched before you. "A little bit of magic for you~"

Blushing slightly, you mumbled out a small thanks.

"Fufufufufu~ so cute~," he stood up and left the way he came.

* * *

"So, uhm, I have magic now?" you sat on a water bubble, hovering above Corazon who walked along the riverside. You were referring to the kiss his brother had given you. So far, you hadn't felt anything different. In magical terms, that is.

(Oh yes, before I forget, let's just say that Corazon promised to make you human so you and Luffy followed him. And the water bubble thing will be explained shortly. Like all the other things)

"Yes and no," he turned to look in your direction but you have already circled to his other side. He tried to catch a glimpse of you but you kept moving around, so it was starting to look like his head was going to fall off any moment now. "Would you please stop moving around so much?" He sounded slightly annoyed as he grabbed your tail but all that did was bring himself into the air with you.

"Sorry," you looked down at him innocently, hair falling down and framing your face.

"Ugh… too high…" Corazon held onto your tail tighter as you ascended higher.

"But the sights up here are beautiful~ Right, Luffy?" you straightened up, searching the skies for Luffy.

"WHOOOO! YEAAAAAAAH!" Luffy flew past on his own water bubble.

You laughed at his antics. He was such a child. "By the way, tell me more about your world while we go to, ugh… wherever we have to go to."

You pulled him up and he sat next to you. Although, he almost slipped off on the first few tries. You spent the next five minutes learning how to pronounce human properly before he told you more about the things you could see from above. After that, came tales of various creatures and mythical beings. Amused by the things he called fairies, you asked what one looked like and he produced an image of blue light above his palm.

"Wow! How'd you do that!?" you passed your hand through the picture, distorting it.

He smiled at you as the image returned. "Magic."

"Hey, can you make meat appear?" Luffy asked, suddenly jumping into the conversation as he glided beside you.

"Sure," Corazon created a projection of Luffy's desire to replace the fairy and you frowned. But when Luffy made a grab for it, you burst out laughing uncontrollably, cheeks turning into a happy shade of yellow as he gave the most adorable pout in existence. Thankfully, neither Luffy nor Corazon noticed that.

Once the laughter subsided, Corazon placed a hand on your shoulder. "By the way, how do you make these?" He then gestured to the water bubble you were sitting on.

Luffy cut in abruptly. "These water bubbles?"

You raised your eyebrows at him and answered Corazon's question. "Merfolk can bend water-"

"And turn them into any shape we want," Luffy finished off.

You shot a spiked water ball at him. "We can use them as WEAPONS too."

Luffy dodged it easily. "_ can heal with it and-"

"Okay, enough bestie! Stop butting in," you gave an exasperated sigh. But you couldn't stay mad at him for too long so it turned into a soft smile.

"Shishishishi," his shoulders shuddered in laughter as his tail flicked, sending droplets of water your way. You playfully splashed water on him in return.

"Oh, well, I think I got it," Corazon leaned backwards and he fell, he probably forgot that water bubbles did not have a backrest. "Not again…"

"CORA-SAN!" you screamed, arms reaching out desperately at nothing.

"He's falling, again," Luffy mumbled as he picked his nose absent-mindedly. "Should we save him?"

Trying your best to ignore the fact that he chose now out of all times to pick his nose, you floated towards him. "You have to ask? He's going to make us human! And he's A VERY NICE human, too!" You internally congratulated yourself for saying 'that' word correctly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" Luffy sped towards the trees and you raced after him.

* * *

"OUCH! Ooofff! YOUCH! Ugh… Shit! Oh, that's gonna leave a mark… DAMN! I swear to-! Just. Fucking. Stop…" his words faded out as he landed face first on the ground and out of the tree branches that whacked him mercilessly just a while ago.

Corazon groaned, and tried to stand up. He managed to do so but when he tried to walk, his joints gave a subtle pop. Moaning softly, he massaged his knees before giving another try which ended up with him doubling over in pain. He then decided to stay that way until somebody finds him. Seconds later, he heard faint voices talking.

"I think he fell somewhere around here," Corazon recognized it as your voice.

"Oi! Hearts!" that loud calling was most likely Luffy, the nickname was incredibly stupid though. "Hurry up! We have to go!"

"LUFFY! BE MORE CONSIDERATE!"

"Sorry."

"Look! He's under that broken tree!"

"You think he's still alive?"

"Now, that's just rude, bestie."

As the both of you approached, Corazon gave a huff that was muffled by the ground in his face. "Still alive. Could use a little help though, I think my legs aren't working."

"Can't you just magic it up?" you asked, eager to see what would happen. Would the so called fairies come out and play with them? Erm, help them?

He rolled onto his back. "I'm more of a potions master. Performing complicated spells without the right potion isn't my thing." You sighed, it was a futile thought but anyone can dream, right? Especially about fairies.

After doing a little bit of calculations in your brain, you faced Luffy. "Bestie, can I borrow your water bubble?"

"No way! You have your own already!" he protested.

"Please?" you clasped your hands together and attempted a cute face which he totally ignored by sucking on his thumb and looking at a bird that was building a nest.

Grumbling under your breath, you disbanded your water bubble and you landed on the ground with a soft thud. With graceful gestures, the water followed the pattern you were making and wrapped around Corazon's legs. He gave you a questioning look, the marking under his eye moving ever so slightly. Without taking any notice of it, you continued what you were doing. The water glowed softly and dissipated.

He stood, took a shaky step forward and when no pain met his unsure movements, he started walking like a normal person. "Nice."

"It's a natural talent," you shrugged and held your arms out towards him. "But now, my water bubble's gone. You have to carry me."

"Alright," he scooped you up and set you on his back, hands acting as a seat. "How's this?"

"Good," you buried your nose in his scarf, smelling hints of spice and the sea.

He nudged your head with his chin softly, chuckling. "You better be comfy, we got a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

"Hear that?"

"Like a something falling through the trees?"

"Yeah, that."

"Nope, I didn't hear it."

"…"

* * *

The three of you walked on a forest trail that cut through the forest. Well, specifically, Luffy floated, Corazon walked and you just held onto him. It was all going quite well until Corazon stopped all of a sudden. That put you and Luffy on edge. Scanning the surrounding area, you didn't feel or see any signs of hostility. Just then a bush off to your side shook and something jumped out.

The something brandished a sword and pointed it at Corazon's direction "I have… erm… come to… ugh… save you… ah… fair… maiden!" The stranger had moss green hair, a scarred right eye and unusual yet cute looking ears and tail that matched his hair perfectly.

Something groaned in disappointment behind the stranger and another one jumped out and pointed a finger at Corazon. "Unhand her, you shitty bastard!" This new stranger had blonde hair swept to one side, an eyebrow that curled to the right, an adorable goatee and the same ears and tail, only fluffier.

In your opinion, they looked too cute to be a danger. In fact, you wanted to hug them both and pet them. Especially when the greenette called you a fair maiden. Your whole face had gone pink at that. Stupid face color changing hormones.

"YOU AGAIN?" Corazon yelled in disbelief.

Realization struck them hard in the face like a comet. "IT'S THAT SHITTY WARLOCK! Oi! Where you been hiding!?"

Corazon clicked his tongue impatiently, mind racing a million thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, well the shitty marimo got lost!" the blonde scoffed and jerked a thumb at his companion.

"It's your fault curly-brows!" the man snapped. "If we had gone with my plan we'd be back at the palace!"

"Well excuse me, Prince of DUMBASS Kingdom, but I don't think you can walk in a straight line without my help!" blondie flicked his forehead, making him stumble backwards.

"Sure I can!" greenie regained his balance and pressed his forehead against the other man's. They growled and snarled at each other. And you swore you could see sparks fly off from the tension between the two. It's a miracle, they hadn't killed each other yet.

Corazon whispered into your ear. "Let's take this chance to escape." You nodded so furiously that you yourself were surprised that your head stayed in place. He then began inching away from the two as their argument became heated and started a brawl. "We have to be silent, sneaky and-"

"Hey!" Luffy waved at them, catching their attention. "DO YOU POOP?"

"Ohmygreatneptune," you moaned and face-palmed. "Not now, Luffy."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. When I reread it, it did not make me laugh at all. That's how I usually rate my chapters. On a scale of 0 to LMFAO this is somewhere around 2. Anyway, as promised, Zoro's here~ Do you like it Suzuka-sama? Sanji too because I just love that womanizer. And I tell you that's not weird at all. Anyway, I hope it is somewhat satisfactory. If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I will respond (if the question is not stupid, of course). Also, be reminded that in case this account/story gets suspended I have moved my story to deviantART and tumbLr. Links are on my profile page. Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


End file.
